In inkjet printing, it is common for electronic control signals to be transmitted from control circuitry in the printing device through electrically conductive conduits to electronic components at containers that hold printing fluid. The control signals may affect the operation of the containers, such as when ink is released from the containers onto print media. Wires or cables are generally used to electrically connect the control circuitry to the related components in the fluid container. Use of such wires or cables may be expensive, cumbersome, or both.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.